The Hands That Rock The Friends
by DippeySause
Summary: Reverse Falls AU of The Hand That Rocks The Mabel. Human Will. Kinda in line with the actual episode, but mostly custom plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-o! This story will be three chapters long. Without further ado, my take on the Reverse Falls version of The Hand That Rocks The Mabel.**

 **I don't own anything.**

Gideon Pines and his friend, Pacifica Northwest, were spending the summer at Gideon's uncle's shack in the woods. Bud Pines had transformed his house into a tourist trap, named the Mystery Shack. The stay wasn't free, they have to work at the Shack, normally just doing odd jobs like cleaning some merchandise.

Today, Bud had let them and his employees off early, and they were watching some TV.

Gideon tipped back his blue and white baseball cap with a blue star on it. He picked it out one of his first days in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, since it matched his blue and black sweater. His main reason was to hide his pure white hair, though a lot still stuck out.

Pacifica, in his opinion, was the exact opposite of him. Tall for a twelve year old, she towered over the short ten year old. A hippie at heart, much like her parents, she kept her blonde hair long. Sporting a white tank top with a peace sign on it, dangly bracelets, and ripped jeans, she was a picture-perfect hippie. She was also one of the most confident and caring people he knew, being the only one back home not making fun of his hair.

The duo both found it odd that the local graveyard-owner's son worked at a tourist trap, but were quick to like Robbie Valentino, the Shack's handyman. A slight book nerd, the black-haired teen kept his hair well brushed and glasses somehow spotlessly clean. They found the stitched heart amulet he always wore around his neck odd, as it contrasted with his red button-up shirt.

One of his best friends, Wendy Corduroy, was the cashier. Always wearing a black plaid sweater that showed her lumberjack background, she was very laid back. She never took anything seriously, but Gideon and Pacifica liked her a lot. That definitely had nothing to do with the free ice cream she gave them. Nope, not at all.

And then there was Bud himself. An overweight man who always wore a large hat and Hawaiian shirt, Gideon and Pacifica mistook him for a tourist their first day in town. There's no denying his air of confidence and leadership, though, and Gideon still can't believe he's related to someone so much unlike him.

As the show they were watching cut to commercial, Wendy perked up.

"Hey dorks, it's that commercial we were telling you about."

They all looked at the TV screen, which displayed a crying man. Two voices voiced over in unison. One was gruff, and immediately reminded Gideon of a very tough guy. The other was just as deep as the first, but much smoother. They almost sounded like twins.

"You need to see, the Mystery Twins," the voices told the crying man.

" 'Mystery Twins'?" Gideon repeated, Southern accent strong.

"What makes them special?" Pacifica asked.

Almost as if they had planned the pause, the men in the commercial picked right back up, stating that there were 2 sets of twins, one pair physic, one pair magicians, the elder of which would be performing their last show tonight.

"You wanna go, Robbie?" Wendy asked her bookish friend, who shrugged.

"We might as well if it's the Stan twins' last performance."

"Can we come with y'all?" Gideon asked the teens.

"No way," Bud said as he walked into the living room. "Those Gleefuls are nothing but competition. And no one under my roof is fraternizing with those twins."

"Ah, please Uncle Bud? It's just one li'l ol' show," Gideon pleaded.

Seeing her friend's struggle, Pacifica jumped in. "I can convince my parents to dedicate a ranch to you."

Bud looked between his ten-year-old nephew and his older friend. "Well, I can't say no to puppy dog eyes," he said, looking at Gideon's.

"Yes!" the friends exclaimed, high-fiving each other.

"I'll drive!" Wendy said in her usual monotone.

"Whoo!"

The quartet walked out to Wendy's van, wondering what tricks the Gleefuls would pull.

{Line Break}

Before their first day in town, Gideon had never believed in magic. As a scientist, he believed everything had a logical answer.

Then he found a Journal in the woods belonging to an 'Ami'. A beat up, jade green book, it had a crest of some sort on the front, though no one knew what of. It also showed a blazing silver '3' on the back.

It chronicled numerous paranormal phenomenon in the town. He and Pacifica didn't believe it was real until a group of gnomes had asked Pacifica to be their queen. Since then, they'd also met a lake monster and cursed wax statues, the latter of which were still giving them nightmares.

So Gideon had mixed feelings as he sat down in the Tent of Telepathy with his friends. Part of him hoped that it was real, but he knew the other part would be looking for flaws in their tricks.

The crowd hushed as spotlights lit the stage. Smoke filled it, and out stepped two pairs of twins. One pair, the one that seemed Pacifica's age and was made up of a boy and a girl, walked off to the side. The other pair, two males who had to be pushing 70, remained on stage.

Sitting in the front, Pacifica and Gideon could easily see their piercing blue eyes. Pacifica was slightly jealous-she hated her green eyes-, and Gideon could tell. He squeezed his friend's hand and smiled at her.

The Gleefuls were also all wearing outfits the same blue as their Tent. All the males were wearing tuxedos, while the girl wore black tights and a fancy blouse. Gideon also noticed the youngest male was wearing a cape, and had a Big Dipper birthmark on his forehead, which was revealed due to his hair being slicked back.

"Good evening," one of the elder twins said. Gideon realized he was the smooth-voiced one from the commercial. "If you are new here, I am Ford, this is my brother, Lee, that is our great-nephew Dipper, and great-niece, Mabel."

Each Gleeful bowed when mentioned, though Mabel looked up with an energetic smile that resulted in her getting the most applause. Gideon couldn't help but feel like the smile was directed to him, causing him to blush slightly.

Pacifica noticed it.

"Uh oh," she teased. "Someone has a crush."

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, 'Cifica," Gideon drawled.

"Sure."

Ford somehow hadn't heard the friends' conversation, and had been telling the crowd what he and his twin were going to do. Now, Lee was blindfolded on stage, and Ford was walking up and down the isles. He stopped at a fat man that resembled a large rodent.

"Sir, have we met at all, any time before this?" Ford asked him.

"No, sir, Mystery Dude," the man replied.

"Excellent. Now, all I want you to do, is hold my hand." Ford extended a gloved hand to reveal six fingers on each hand.

The rodent-like man laughed. "I like your hands, dude. They're cool."

"Thank you. Now, hold my hand."

The man gladly placed his hand on Ford's. Lee nearly immediately reacted.

"Woah, Soos, it seems like you eat very little other than pizza," he said. "Am I correct in that."

"It totally is dude," Soos said, laughing.

Ford slipped his hand out of Soos' and moved to the local Sheriff.

"Blubs, nice to sense you again," Lee said. "Let's see. Oh, a 23-16 has occurred in the past week. Is Steve alright?"

Blubs laughed. "Yes sir. His jaw is healing nicely."

Ford moved once more, this time to Gideon. The albino boy took a shaky breath and gently placed his hand within Ford's six fingers. Ford gave the boy a kind smile as a faint green glow surrounded their hands.

Stan took slightly longer to react. "Oh, a Pines. Gideon, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Disbelief in magic and the paranormal?" He chuckled. "Well, the kids will definitely change your mind if we haven't. Speaking of," Gideon felt a slight poking in the back of his brain, "oh, we wouldn't want to share that piece of information." Laughs spread across the room. Gideon was suddenly nervous at what Lee had seen. "Oh, relax, kid. No one's gonna know that. Besides, you'll show that secret at some point or another."

Ford let go of Gideon's hand and joined his brother on stage, both bowing at the applause. They and the younger twins switched spots. Mabel instantly beamed at the crowd.

"Hello, Gravity Falls! I'm Mabel, this is Dipper, and we are officially taking the Stans' show tomorrow night!"

"Until then," Dipper said, sending his twin an annoyed glare, "let's get this show on the road. Hit it, Will."

A man with blue hair, in a blue sweater, blue sneakers, and normal khakis, who was sitting by a piano that Gideon and Pacifica hadn't noticed before, began playing a tune that neither friend knew.

Lee pushed a box on a table onto the stage. Gideon knew how this act worked normally. Expecting either Dipper or Mabel to get into the box, he was alarmed when Pacifica was called onto stage.

Pacifica herself was excited. She gladly accepted Dipper's help into the box, not noticing her friend's alarmed look until the box was secured. She just shrugged, which no one could see.

Gideon's worry reached new heights when the twins didn't bring out a saw, but a katana instead. Wendy and Robbie noticed his alarm.

"Relax, man," Wendy said soothingly. "We've seen them do this hundreds of times."

It didn't do much to reduce his fears.

Dipper swung the katana around like a trained swordsman, before hovering it above the slit in the box. With a quick slice, the sword easily went through the box.

Gideon couldn't help but notice the same faint green glow that had surrounded his hand now surrounded both parts of his friend's body. Pacifica shared an alarmed look with her younger friend. Everyone else gave a standing ovation. Will ceased his playing, but instantly began playing again after a stern look from both Stans.

Dipper and Mabel gently pushed both halves of the boxes together and opened the lid, and Pacifica instantly sat up. She bowed with the twins, then shakily walked back to Gideon.

"That was, an experience," she said slowly.

Gideon hugged her. "You are so brave," he said.

The hug, unknown to everyone but them and the twins, infuriated the latter group.

They quickly ended the show, but invited the best friends backstage. There, a short Asian girl wearing glasses and a very buff girl were waiting for the twins.

"Who's them?" the buff girl asked the twins in a gruff voice.

"Some of this show's assistants," Dipper replied, brushing a loose strand of hair back into the floof atop his head.

"I'm Pacifica Northwest, and this is Gideon Pines," Pacifica said happily, eager to make some new friends.

Mabel, also happy to make new friends, held out her hand. "You already know me and Dipper, but let's shake on it to make the intros official!"

The two shook hands. Dipper hesitantly held his out to Gideon, and the albino shook it just as hesitantly. The twins' friends cleared their throats.

"Grenda Grendinator," the buff girl said.

"Candy Chiu," the Asian said.

"Any way," Dipper said, "Pacifica, Gideon, we noticed you're new in town."

The two mentioned pre-teens nodded.

"Then let's show you around!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Uh, I don' know 'bout that," Gideon drawled.

"Yeah, his uncle will probably be mad if we don't get back soon," Pacifica added.

"Then can we expect you at the end of the Shack's driveway around 11 tomorrow?" Dipper asked.

The two friends shared a look.

"Sure," they said in unison.

"See you tomorrow, then!" Mabel exclaimed.

Luckily, Wendy and Robbie were waiting for them outside the tent.

"There you are, dorks," Wendy said.

"What did the twins talk to you about?" Robbie questioned.

"They promised to show us around town tomorrow!" Pacifica said happily.

The pre-teens didn't miss the nervous glances the teens gave each other.

"What?" Gideon asked them.

Robbie looked into his eyes, which were a very pale blue, as an effect of his albinism. "Have you thought about what Bud will say when he realizes you are hanging out with Gleefuls?"

Gideon and Pacifica exchanged nervous glances.

"He doesn't have to know," Pacifica said confidently. "Right?"

Wendy zipped her lips as Robbie sighed.

"Fine, but you're taking the fall if he finds out," Robbie promised.

{End of Chapter 1}


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Dipper and Mabel were up bright and early, at 7 am. Since they lived with their great-uncles, who were late sleepers, they were the only awake people in the house.

True to her surname, Mabel gleefully skipped to her twin's room.

"Good morning, Dippin' Dots," she said upon opening the door.

"Morning," he replied tiredly, looking over a Journal he had found near the elementary school in third grade.

Unknown to anyone, the Journal he owned preceded the one Gideon had found, with the same crest as the other, but with a large '2' on the back.

He'd been obsessing over the Journal for four years now. His didn't display the author's name, and to him, that's the biggest mystery in town.

Mabel had honestly gotten used to Dipper having sleepless nights, papers spread around his room, seeming a world away at meal times. Though she wished for her brother to return to how he was pre-Journal, she tolerated his new antics.

"Dip, you've looked through that thing a gazillion times. What else could you be missing?" Mabel asked her twin, who had pulled out a magnifying glass and hovered it above the page.

"Trust me, Mabel. I'm one clue away from discovering the author."

They were silent for a long time. Will had begun to make breakfast, and the smell of bacon drifted through the Gleeful Mansion. With a shared look, Dipper closed the Journal and followed Mabel downstairs.

Despite the overwhelming size of the mansion, the Gleefuls only had a handful of servants. The most loyal was Will. Only Ford knew of his demonic backgrounds, for he was the one to turn him human, with the help of a spell he had found in the woods. Turning him human had bound the dream demon to service, and the bond would only be broken upon the death of Ford.

"So," Will said when the younger pair of twins sat down, "what will you be wearing for your double date today?"

"Date?" Dipper said, eyeing Will curiously.

"Of course. You never offer to show people around town."

Mabel fake-gasped. "That is so un-true, Will. Remember when Dipper showed that tourist around town?"

"He ended up with his memory completely erased."

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought I erased that from your memory."

Will shrugged and tapped his head. "Nothing can be erased from this noggin." He shuddered. "Not always a good thing."

Will turned back to the bacon. Mabel looked at her twin.

"He does have a point. What should we wear?"

Dipper shrugged. "We'll pick after breakfast."

The elder pair of twins came into the kitchen. Lee was still in his pajamas, a blue undershirt and boxers. Ford had changed into his regular outfit, a sky blue lab coat over a navy sweater, black pants, and navy boots. Both twins adjusted their glasses as they took in the smell of bacon.

"Hurry up, Will," Lee growled. "I'm starving."

"Going as fast as I can, sir."

"No talking back."

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir."

That's the one thing Mabel really hates about her family; their poor treatment of Will. Will had been her and Dipper's caretaker until they were 5, and even past then, Mabel always admired the blue wearing ex-demon. She's the one who knits all his sweaters, and he's the one who always takes her shopping. The two always watched fashion shows and rom-coms, something the other Gleefuls wouldn't do if they were offered a million dollars. Dipper was always reading, Ford was always tinkering, and Lee was always planning their next show. Will and Mabel just hung around, and from their loneliness, they'd found a true friend in each other.

Not to mention, Mabel loved Will's cooking. As he laid out the plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit salad, and sausage, she couldn't help but wonder if she and Dipper should bring Pacifica and Gideon here for lunch.

When the Gleefuls finished breakfast, the Stans went their separate ways, and Mabel followed Dipper up to his bedroom. He instantly went to his closet and pulled out a clean tuxedo.

"No," Mabel stated. "Just let me pick something out, broseph."

"Fine, but no bezazzelments or sparkles."

"Deal."

The female Gleeful eagerly dove into the closet, looking at every shirt and pair of pants. She eventually came out with a simple blue t-shirt and some khakis. Dipper shrugged and escorted Mabel to her room, where she picked out a blue sweater that she knitted for the Tent's gift shop and a black skirt. They changed and headed to their waiting limo.

{Line Break}

Gideon and Pacifica headed out of the Shack at ten of 11. The twins were messing around with their magic, levitating rocks and making squirrels fly. The duo of friends were amazed at their powers, but once again, the faint green glow didn't go unnoticed by either.

Mabel noticed the Pines and Northwest first, and gently lowered her squirrel to the ground. Dipper turned around and hastily dropped the rocks upon noticing the duo watching them.

Pacifica and Gideon were still wearing their outfits from the previous day, something they were now both embarrassed by, taking in the twins' completely different ones.

"Sorry about that," Mabel said. "Just chasing boredom away."

"It's all right," Gideon said. "That was amazing, by the way."

"Yeah, how do you do that?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper shook his head. "Don't you know that magicians never reveal their secrets?"

"Oh, right."

They drove around town for a while. Mabel was eager to show them the mall, Dipper the library, and Gideon and Pacifica were eager to see the entire town.

"So where do you wanna eat lunch?" Mabel asked after showing them the library.

Gideon and Pacifica shrugged. Mabel looked at her brother excitedly. Knowing what she was thinking, he told the driver to bring them back to Gleeful Mansion.

The two friends looked at the mansion in awe. It was bigger than any house either of them had seen before. One of the servants opened the gates to let the limo in, and then the front doors.

Mabel had already texted Will that they were coming for lunch, and was grilling steaks. The savory smell of beef juice wafted through the mansion, making Gideon's mouth water.

"Um," Pacifica began awkwardly. "I'm a vegetarian."

"We have tofu burgers, salad, and casseroles," Dipper stated.

Most of the food was already prepared and laid on the table. Will added the steaks to the pile right as the Stans walked in. Lee did a double-take at the sight of the albino and the hippie.

"Grunkle Lee, Grunkle Ford, this is Gideon Pines and Pacifica Northwest," Mabel said gleefully.

"We are well aware," Ford said, preventing his brother from commenting.

Will winked at Mabel before walking out of the kitchen, a rare smile on his lips. The brunette beamed back at him.

Normally, the Gleefuls eat in silence. But their guests were used to noise, and they ended up talking a lot.

"So," Lee said, studying their guests after quite a few bouts of laughter, "from what I overhear, these knuckleheads have taken a liking to you."

Knowing what he was implying, the younger set of twins exchanged a terrified look, while Gideon and Pacifica played along.

"Mabel don't hide it all that well, sir," Gideon said, laughing.

"Yeah, and I'd have to be blind to miss how Dipper was looking at me," Pacifica added.

The twins, who were now blushing, went back to their meal, while Lee laughed loudly.

"I like these kids," he said to Ford.

When they had finished their meals, the younger twins took their guests to the mall.

"Sorry about our uncles," Dipper said as they entered the building.

"Aw, they were fine," Gideon replied.

"So," Mabel said excitedly, "Gideon, do you want to go to the clothing store?"

"You bet," the albino replied. He began following the brunette before noticing his friend hadn't moved to follow. "You comin', 'Cifica?"

The blonde shook her head. "You know I hate clothes shopping."

"Maybe we can go to the bookstore?" Dipper suggested.

Pacifica shrugged and turned to her younger friend. "We'll meet back here at 3, okay?"

Gideon brightened. "Alright." He followed Mabel as Pacifica followed Dipper, neither of the friends seeing the twins' wink.

{Line Break}

Pacifica looked around the bookstore in awe. The town of Gravity Falls wasn't that big, so seeing a mall in town shocked her. A bookstore of decent size was even more surprising.

"How many books are here?" she asked Dipper, who shrugged.

"Only about 5,000," he replied. "There's a much bigger one the next town over, but I've only been there once or twice."

Pacifica instantly drifted over to the mystery novels. Unlike most girls her age, she always preferred a mystery novel over a romance one. Dipper tilted his head.

"You like mystery novels, too?" he asked.

Pacifica shrugged. "Why not? It's always more fun when you can actively participate in the book than just read what's happening."

Dipper stared at her. "Ever hear of choose-your-own-adventure books?"

{Line Break}

At the clothing store, Mabel and Gideon had already picked out several outfits and were trying them on. They were trying to find the most ridiculous outfit combination possible.

"Ready, Gideon?" Mabel asked him as she stepped out of her dressing room.

"You bet," he replied, also stepping out.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Gideon was wearing a shirt much like Bud's, a feather boa, oversized sunglasses, genie-pants, and a top hat. Mabel was sporting a shirt that reached her knees with a blinding floral pattern on it, a skirt that reached the floor and stretched 4 feet behind her, about 50 slap bracelets, and a floppy hat that flopped over her mouth.

"We look ridiculous!" Mabel gasped.

"I- I can' breath!" Gideon panted.

After several more ridiculous outfits and gut-busting laughing fits, Mabel bought Gideon some clothes he'd actually wear.

{Line Break}

3 came sooner then they thought. Pacifica had several large bags filled with mystery novels and choose-your-own-adventure books. Gideon had several bags filled with clothes for the both of them. Dipper and Mabel carried only smiles and winks toward each other.

The Gleefuls drove Gideon and Pacifica around town for another few hours, stopping at the arcade; the local diner, Greasy's; the lake; the pool, which was still closed; and the bowling alley, where Mabel crushed them all. Then, the twins drove the friends back to the Shack.

"Thanks again, guys," Pacifica said.

"Our pleasure," Dipper smiled.

Mabel blew a kiss to Gideon as they drove away. Pacifica laughed at the blush that formed on her friend's cheeks.

"Someone likes you," she said melodically as they headed down the path.

"Have ya looked at your load?" the boy asked his taller friend. "There ain't no way Dipper don't like you."

Now it was Pacifica's turn to blush. She turned her gaze to the bags of books.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked.

Gideon nodded.

"Now, how're we gonna sneak this past Uncle Bud?" he asked his tall friend.

"Good question," she said after a second.

{End of Chapter 2}


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the Gleeful Mansion, Mabel flopped dramatically on her twin's bed.

"I'm in love!" she sighed.

Dipper snorted, but couldn't ignore the blush he felt spreading across his face at the thought of Pacifica.

"You can't be in love after a day, Mabel," Dipper stated.

"Tell that to your blush," her twin laughed, sitting up

Dipper sighed. "Maybe I like her a little."

"Did you even have to use your gem? I didn't. Gideon just actually likes me."

"I didn't either. One minute we're talking about mystery novels, the next we're telling each other our life stories."

Mabel sighed dramatically. "We're in love."

Someone knocked lightly on the door to Dipper's room.

"Come in, Will," Dipper replied, recognizing the knock.

The blue-clad ex-demon peeked his head in, then walked into the room, lightly closing the door behind him.

"Judging by Dipper's blush, the double date went well?" he asked.

Dipper blushed harder as Mabel nodded enthusiastically.

"It cost nearly an entire wardrobe and bookshelf, but it was amazing," she said flopping back onto the bed. Will smiled one of his rare smiles at her.

"Will there be more dates in the future?" he asked innocently.

"As long as the Stans and Bud don't get in the way," Mabel replied.

"Which they won't," Dipper promised, taking his gem-watch off and placing it on his nightstand. "Now, I think I missed a code in the Journal."

The other two took the hint and left Dipper to 'geek out', as they called it.

{Line Break}

The next night, Pacifica and Gideon snuck out again for a boat ride with the twins. Old Man McGucket, the local coot, was rowing the boat, for reasons unknown to the friends.

"So, Gideon, wanna be my boyfriend?" Mabel asked Gideon as fireworks began shooting off.

The ten year old was startled. "Pardon?"

Dipper shot Mabel a look, which she ignored.

"Come on, we're obviously soul mates."

"Uh, Mabel, don't you think that's a little blunt?" Pacifica asked, eyeing the brunette warily.

Mabel shrugged. "I don't know what that means. I just want this little marshmallow to like me."

"I do, but, not like that," Gideon said carefully.

"Mabel, shut up," Dipper growled to his twin.

"Oh, come on, Dip. Tell Pacifica how you feel about her."

Even in the little lighting of the fireworks, they could all see Dipper redden.

"Not while she can shove me off the boat."

Gideon and Pacifica shared a look, knowing she'd never do something like that.

"Bring us back to shore, McGucket," Dipper instructed, his face still the shade of Wendy's hair.

"Alright, fellers," the old man replied, a southern accent just tinting his voice.

{Line Break}

Ten minutes later, Pacifica and Gideon were sitting on their beds in the attic. Gompers, the goat that never left the Shack, was being brushed by Pacifica, as the duo discussed the Gleeful situation.

"Mabel seems extremely possessive of you," Pacifica said, ripping Gompers' fur out of the brush.

"Ya think?" Gideon replied. "We can't keep goin' like this."

"Yeah, but you don't wanna hurt Mabel, do you?"

"Of course not! She's so sweet, I'm afraid it'd hurt her."

The duo sat in silence, thinking. Gompers hopped onto Pacifica's bed and placed his head in her lap.

"How about I break up with her for you, and you can break up with Dipper for me?" she suggested, petting the goat's head.

Gideon shrugged. "Seems like a good idea to me." He lied down on his bed. "Night, 'Cifica."

"Good night, Gideon."

{Line Break}

The next morning, the duo woke to find invitations to two different restaurants for lunch. Mabel wanted to bring Gideon to Greasy's, while Dipper invited Pacifica to The Club. By 11, Gideon was driving to The Club in the Mystery Shack's golf cart, while Pacifica was cycling to Greasy's.

The bell above the door rang as Pacifica stepped into the diner, which looked to be made out of part of a train. Mabel wasn't that hard to find, as she was now wearing a neon blue sweater.

'What is it with Gleefuls and blue?' she wondered, walking over to the brunette.

"Pacifica?" Mabel asked upon noticing the blonde. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Dipper-"

"At The Club, I know," Pacifica interrupted. "Listen, I'm speaking on behalf of Gideon, who didn't want to hurt you." She cleared her throat. "He says that he's sorry, but you were just ever so slightly possessive. But, you two can still be friends. Sound okay?"

Mabel sadly looked at her plate of pancakes. "Yeah, I just thought he'd be different," she mumbled.

"Different?" Pacifica repeated.

"Yeah. Every other guy I've dated only wanted to do it for the money. Actually, that's not entirely true. One was just a bunch of gnomes needing a queen."

Had the same thing not happened to her her first day in town, Pacifica would have written her off as a nut job. But since the same thing did happen, she said, "Let me guess. They dressed up in a hoodie and the one on top was named Jeff."

Mabel's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"The same thing happened to me our first day in town." She looked at the clock. "Anyway, I should be going. Bud's gonna find out about this if we keep leaving the Shack."

{Line Break}

Gideon was not having his friend's luck.

When Dipper saw him and not Pacifica, he instantly got nervous. Fearing the worst, he slid his magic watch on and readied the pouch of fairy dust at his hip.

"Oh. Gideon Pines, how are you?" Dipper asked. "You look good, you look good."

"Thanks, you uh..." Gideon stammered, before shaking his head. "Look, Dipper. We've gotta talk. Pacifica won't be joining you today, she uh, she don't wanna see you no more."

Dipper's eye twitched. "So what you're saying' is... you've...come between us."

"Pacifica's my friend, I wouldn't date her. She just, don't want to see you no more."

Dipper nodded. "Well, since things are done here, may I escort you out?"

"Uh, sure."

The duo walked out of the restaurant, Dipper leading slightly. When they stepped out of the door, Dipper turned to face Gideon.

"Just so you know, I don't believe you," Dipper said, tossing a pinch of fairy dust in the ten-year-old's face. He fell to the ground, unconscious, and Dipper called Grenda to help him out.

{Line Break}

Pacifica stored her bike in the bushes and headed into the Shack. Bud was nervously pacing inside, while Wendy and Robbie were trying to calm him down. The businessman noticed Pacifica.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "Have you seen Gideon anywhere? I haven't seen him in hours!"

"He should have been back by now," Pacifica muttered.

The phone rang on the counter, and Robbie picked it up. "Hello, this is the Mystery Shack, Robbie speaking." There was a pause before he held it out to Pacifica. "Sounds like Gleeful."

"Oh no." She nervously gulped as she grabbed the device. "Hello?"

"Pacifica, have you seen Dipper anywhere?" Mabel asked on the other end.

"No, have you seen Gideon? He was supposed to break up with Dipper for me."

Mabel gasped loud enough for the other three in the room to hear. "I think I know where they are!" she yelled just as loud. "Meet me at my family's factory, but come alone!" She lowered her voice. "Yelling that was probably a bad idea. See ya!" The line went dead.

"I found Gideon," Pacifica stated pointlessly.

"No, duh," Bud said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll drive you there," Wendy offered.

"No, Mabel said to come alone."

The teens and Bud exchanged glances.

"You'd have a better chance of not being ambushed if someone else comes along," Robbie stated.

Pacifica shook her head. "I can do this. Trust me."

She didn't wait for a response and headed out the door, picking up her bike and hopping on in one movement.

{Line Break}

Gideon blearily blinked his eyes open. Gleeful merchandise lined his vision, while Dipper and their friends, Candy and Grenda, stood directly in front of his vision.

"About time you woke up, shortstack!" Grenda said in her gruff voice.

"Wha- what did ya toss in my eyes?" Gideon asked, blinking fiercely.

"Fairy dust," Dipper stated, almost as if he did it everyday. "Extremely useful in kidnappings."

Having finally gotten the dust out of his eyes, Gideon shook his head. "You're 12. How many people have ya kidnapped?"

"About twenty," Candy stated, earning a pointed glare from Dipper, while Gideon's eyes widened.

"Details aren't important," Dipper snarled. "What is important, is that you lied."

"Lied? About Pacifica not likin' you no more?" Gideon clarified.

"She still likes me. Trust me."

"I've known her my whole life. She ain't inta ya."

"Liar!"

Dipper slipped his watch on, and his hand and Gideon were both encased in the green glow that had surrounded the objects in the Gleefuls' tricks. The ten-year-old levitated off the chair he was sitting on into the air.

"I knew it weren't real magic!" Gideon said to himself.

"Girls, door," Dipper ordered.

"On it," Candy replied, her and her larger friend heading to block the door.

Gideon tried to get out of the magical hold that Dipper had him in. But Dipper simply tightened his fist, depriving the poor kid of breath for nearly a minute.

"We got company!" Grenda yelled, distracting Dipper long enough for Gideon to gasp a breath.

"Who is it?" both boys asked.

"Northwest and Mabel," Candy answered.

Both boys repeated the girls' names that was closer to them. They glared at each other as the bodyguards held the door. Mabel just used her amulet to shove them aside and open the doors.

"Put him down, Dipper," both girls demanded.

Neither boy was surprised by this, but the aforementioned pre-teen dropped the albino onto a pile of their merchandise. Pacifica allowed Mabel to rush over to her friend as she turned on Dipper.

"Seriously? You kidnapped a ten-year-old! You know that's against the law, right? Not to mention endangerment to a minor, and who knows what else!" the blonde exclaimed.

Dipper was surprised by her crazed state and backed up several steps.

"Pacifica, let up on him!" Mabel called.

"No. He endangered my best friend. If we were a minute later Gideon would have been hurt."

" 'Cifica, I'm fine," Gideon said, standing up. "They woulda stopped him, right?"

He addressed the latter part to Candy and Grenda, who shrugged.

"That's not in the description of a bodyguard," Grenda growled.

" 'Job description'?!" Pacifica parroted. "They're as old as you are and they're bodyguards?"

"Pacifica," Gideon said cautiously. "Relax."

"I can't ignore the fact that they have personal guards their age!"

"They know what they signed up for!" Dipper yelled. "It's not like we forced them into service like slaves or something! This is the 21st century, not the early 1800's!"

The duo engaged in a shouting match that none of the other occupants of the factory could comprehend, though there were clear bits about child labor laws. The girls and Gideon shared a nervous glance with each other before he and Mabel grabbed the shoulders of their best friends, who shrugged them off.

"ENOUGH!" Mabel yelled, loud enough for a deaf man to hear her three blocks over. The echoing didn't help, either, and the others clamped their hands over their ears until the last of the echos stopped. "No more smarty arguments," Mabel declared, glaring at her twin and Pacifica.

"Mabel-" Dipper began.

"Nope, watch," she interrupted, holding out her hand. Dipper grumbled unhappily as he undid his watch and handed it to her.

"That's the source of his powers," Gideon whispered to Pacifica.

She looked at the watch. "Mabel has the same gem in her headband. You want to steal them, don't you?"

"Well, it's not fair for them to be deceivin' the town with the aid of the town's paranormal side."

Pacifica nodded and straightened. With a nod, the duo jumped towards the twins to grab their gems. Their bodyguards went to join, but was stopped by Gompers running into the factory, dropping his head in just the right way to throw Candy onto his back and run around.

"Good boy, Gompers!" Pacifica called to the goat, snatching Mabel's headband as Gideon nabbed Dipper's watch.

"Hey!" both twins yelled, lunging for their power sources.

Gideon tossed the watch to Pacifica, who caught it and ran a different way. Gideon turned around and stalled Dipper, while Mabel continued to give chase to Pacifica.

"I told ya she wasn't inta ya, Gleeful!" Gideon said as he dodged a punch.

"She was just coming to protect you," Dipper said.

Gideon grabbed his fist and pinned it behind his back. "Ya know, I really expected this reaction from Mabel."

Dipper sighed and finally stopped resisting. "Honestly, I did too. I don't know what got into me."

"It's called love, bro!" Mabel called, following Pacifica up a pile of boxes.

"Careful, Mabel!"

"Watch your step, 'Cif!"

Pacifica reached the top of the pile and chucked the gems out the window, then quickly slid down the slope. Mabel just watched her, eventually deciding that sliding down a box hill sounds fun, and went down stomach first. Candy and Grenda were still being terrorized by Gompers, and Gideon whistled sharply, halting the goat in its tracts.

"Let's bolt," Pacifica said to Gideon, picking up the goat on her way to the door. The albino wasted no time in following.

{Line Break}

The Shack's golf cart was stolen by Dipper to get to the factory, so they loaded up Pacifica's bike and Gompers and they drove back to the crippling building.

Bud was relieved when the duo walked through the door, instantly scooping his nephew up in a hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, boy. You nearly gave me a heart attack with all the worrin' I've been doin'."

"Don't worry, Uncle Bud," Gideon managed through the bear-hug.

"Yeah, we smashed the gems that were giving them powers," Pacifica added.

Bud laughed. "Power gems? I think you kids should be headin' off to bed before you imagine any other odd things."

"But-" Gideon started.

"Good night," Pacifica interrupted, dragging her friend along.

{Line Break}

"Check out what this blacklight does to my teeth, Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed later that night, in the darkness of the male's bedroom, flipping on the blacklight.

"Not now, Mab-" Dipper started, before realizing something. "Mabel, you're a genius! Hand me the light!"

"Alright, bro bro!"

He illuminated the pages of Journal 2 with the light, invisible ink glowing from the paper.

"Mabel, that was they key I was looking for! Thank you!"

" 'Twas my pleasure," she said mockingly, before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"Invisible ink."


End file.
